


Tear You Apart

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Usually the submissive, Y/N swaps roles with her Dom Sam for a night.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of something I wrote a long time ago in another fandom because I love the idea of Sam being a dom okay? And I probably haven’t conveyed it all that well but I’m so past the technicalities. Not beta’ed so all errors, spelling mistakes and general bullshit are entirely mine.

You straddle Sam, restraints in your left hand ready to tie his right to the headboard. You’re nervous because he’s usually the one doing the dominating while you take the brunt of his sexual torture but this time, Sam has become the submissive. He’s spreadeagled on the bed, his hands and ankles tied firmly to the bedposts; not tight enough to cut off the blood supply but tight enough that it sends a jolt of pain rushing through him any time he moves. 

Pain is what gets you off and boy does Sam Winchester know how to fucking get you there. The bruises and scratches in several different stages of recovery dot your body, the deluge of blues and purples cause your skin to look almost waxy against Sam’s tanned healthy glow sandwiched between your thighs. You gaze down at the monster beneath you, a giant of a man who can possess and conquer your body in ways you’d only imagined before he stumbled into your bar, bleeding from a fight with whatever the hell he and his brother Dean had been hunting. You never believed this kind of brutality from the man who cried on your shoulder watching The Notebook but life’s full of surprises and Sam’s demonic side was one of them. At first he was gentle but the more you explored each other’s bodies and limits, you discovered his thirst for domination and he became privy to the fact you ached, cried out to be controlled. It helped that Sam was twice your size, towering over you like a skyscraper waiting to rip your next cluster of orgasms from your eager cunt. 

You lean over him securing his wrist to the bed, your breasts bouncing in his face knowing it will drive him crazy not being able to touch you. You hold yourself there a little longer, the tiny groans dripping from Sam’s lips confirmation that you have his full attention. You pull back and sink down on his legs, your fingers dancing gently across the skin just above his groin. His cock swells against your thigh in response and your cunt helplessly throbs at the sight of it; a tiny shred of your submissive nature tempted to untie him and let him rail you hard into the mattress. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Sam’s dimples deepen as he smirks, baring those perfect fucking teeth that fit so flawlessly within the yellowing indents marking your flesh.

“Mm-hm,” You nod slowly capturing your bottom lips between your teeth, “no wonder you love it so much.” You sweep your fingers lower letting them ghost the length of his thickening dick but never quite touching it. “Seeing you laying here, completely at my mercy, it’s kinda hot.” Bending at the waist you lean up, grazing your lips against his ear, “I mean, I could just ride you all fuckin’ night _Sammy_.” Rolling your hips, the edge of your pussy catches his erection just right and a low guttural moan tumbles from his mouth. You smile wickedly into his hair before gently tracing your lips over his jawline until you’re level with his face. You stare down into Sam’s deep brown eyes, flickers of amber burning in them and let out a little giggle. “You like the sound of that?” You purr moving your hips, grinding your wet cunt against his shaft. Another growl bellows in his chest as he bucks upwards, the dome of his cock pressing tight against your pussy.

“Mm-hm.” He whimpers biting down onto his lip. You sit back up and simply watch him; his eyes fluttering madly, lips pursed, the roots of his long hair now damp with sweat. You’ve never seen him look so fuckable. Maybe even more so than when he wears his suit or when he has that masochistic look in his eye and you know instantly that you’re done for. This is some powerful shit and you finally understand why Sam loves it so much. The power, the control, the omnipotence. You feel like a goddess already and all you’ve done is tie him to the damn bed. It’s a feeling like no other watching someone succumb to everything you give them, watching them lose themselves in the moment, having them completely at your mercy. Sam usually had you at his mercy for hours. Three, four sometimes five; torn and broken apart till you’re nothing but a begging mess, pleading with him to finish you off, needing the white heat burning inside you to be doused with the long, satisfying drags of his magnificent cock.

You shimmy down the bed until you’re level with his hefty dick, your pussy clamping around thin air wishing it was widening around it. Your eyes locking with Sam’s, you finally curl your hand around the base and a tiny sigh of delight whooshes past his lips. You can see the desperation in his eyes, the same desperation you no doubt stare back at him with when you’re crying to be eaten out. Adrenaline pumps thick in your veins as you start to stroke him up and down slowly, stopping every couple of minutes to wind him up further. Watching him as you pump his shaft; a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth while his teeth bite into his lower lip, his eyelashes fluttering mindlessly against his cheeks and little groans roll over his tongue between heavy breaths. Opening your mouth just wide enough to poke out your tongue, you lick your lips greedily.

“Oh Sammy, you look good enough to eat.” You whisper using his own teasing words against him. Even though you spoke them, the last six words manage to send coils of heat straight to your cunt as you imagine them spilling out of Sam’s lips, his deep voice rattling with amusement at your distress. “You want it sucking baby?” You have to study him carefully, his head nodding so minutely that if you had blinked at the same moment, you would have missed it. “Do you want me to choke on it?” He nods again. You lean up, letting his cock slip from your grasp as you level your face with his. Scowling, you growl: “I’m not gonna do shit if you don’t ask.”

“Please.” His voice breaks pathetically. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, you pull his head back exposing his neck before smoothing your lips over his.

“Need to hear you beg for it boy,” you seethe, air whistling through your teeth, “otherwise I’m gonna leave you here all night. Make you lay and watch as I sit over there and play with myself while this cock,” you reach for it between your legs and give it a gentle tug, “of yours strains to fuck my tight little cu-”

“I swear, once I get out of these restraints sweetheart, I’m gonna—“ He growls deeply with an almost completely contradictory airy laugh.

"Is that insubordination I hear in your tone Sammy? ‘Cause you know what we do with unruly behaviour don’t you?” You reply grinding hard into his lap giving it a small squeeze. Sam knows exactly. He created the very punishment for that kind of misbehaviour; when you weren’t quite being as good a girl as he was expecting you to be. Your ass smarts inexplicably, imagining the flogger tickling and ripping at your flesh while you attempt to bite down your safe word.

“_Please Y/N. Suck it, suck it good_.” He finally begs.

“Good boy.” You scoff almost condescendingly, giving him a deep kiss before crawling back down his body. You blow gently against his tip, the cusp of your tongue ever so slightly swirling over it. He feels so warm and wet. His hips buck at your touch and you smirk pushing your lips down on his cock and suck down gently.

“Fu-uck.” He growls. You slip your lips further down his shaft while your hand slides up to meet them and you can feel him writhing beneath you. 

“Wonder how long it’ll take you to start squirmin’.” You giggle. Sam used to time you when he ate you out, see how long you could go without moving but you’d always lose spectacularly until you managed to master it like a pro, knowing what punishment came from failing. Your reward? The chance to come in his delicious mouth. This is your chance for a little payback. His breathing becomes more laboured as you begin to fall into the rhythm he loves, the rhythm he controls when you’re pinned to the bed while he fucks your throat open. The feeling of his hips thrusting up into your face tells you he can’t handle it so digging your nails into the crease in his pelvis you attempt to teach him a lesson. You count ten separate times before you let his cock spill from your mouth with an obscene pop.

“That’s it Sammy,” you mutter leaning back up, the look on his face one of pure frustration. "I’m gonna have to punish you." 

He lets out a angered sigh, balling his fists up tight. “Punish me? Really honey?” His voice drips with sarcasm, a small drop of amusement lacing the edges. Leaning over to the bedside table, you grab the candle that’s burning brightly and look at him briefly, his eyes wide with lust and you can tell he didn’t expect you to embrace this so well. Bringing it over his damp chest you tip it up slowly, the wax dripping slowly from the head and down onto his abs. He bucks involuntarily as it makes contact with his skin, letting out a sharp breath as the wax pools just below his diaphragm. You tip the candle further for more wax to pour away smirking as you watch the wax meet with his skin, mixing with the smattering of sweat leading down to his groin as he throws his head back against the pillow. God, you love seeing him squirm.

One last trickle onto his abs and you decide to stop, gazing down to his dick glistening with pre-cum and your spit. Your groin aches, needing him inside you even just for a minute and you suddenly smile thinking that could be wonderful punishment within itself. Sam always liked the control so to have you riding yourself to heaven while he lays here incapacitated will drive him crazy. You lean back over him to place the candle back onto the nightstand before turning your head to meet Sam’s gaze as you slide your body up the length of his, the candle wax warm against your abdomen. 

"What do you want Sam?” You whisper, your lips centimetres from his.

“Touch yourself." 

"Touch myself?” You sit up, groin now pressing hard into his thigh and you know he can probably feel your wetness against him. "What? Here?“ You say innocently, sliding your hand down between your legs and rub gently at your clit. Biting down onto the inside of your cheek, you try to stop yourself from calling out knowing you can’t let Sam see this is a struggle for you.

"Yes. There. Rub yourself for me." You let out a deep breath, your fingers continue to massage your bead delicately. Shutting your eyes against the throb of pleasure already pulsating through your thighs, you lose yourself in the moment as Sam’s voice dances around you huskily. "Imagine it’s my tongue flicking back and forth against you. Imagine my fingers sliding into you. Imagine it’s all me Y/N. Imagine me inside you, my thick cock stretching you open, making you cum.” Your eyes click open at his words, letting your fingers fall away instantly. You need to regain your ebbing control before Sam manages to snatch it from you. "What’s the matter baby? Lose control for a moment there?” He smirks, knowing he’s got one over on you. Maybe you should have gagged him. 

“I’ll give you losing control.” You mutter dropping your body onto his, your lips meeting his for an instant, your tongues battling each others for dominance. Pulling your lips away, you kiss him across the chin, down his neck and into the dip just above his collar bone. You hear him sigh deeply as you open your mouth to bare your teeth and bite down sharply into his collar bone at the same time your right hand grips his cock hard. The noise that escapes from Sam’s mouth is inhuman. You smirk against his skin, beginning to repeat your previous action, this time positioning yourself above his cock ready to make him yell like nothing you’ve ever heard before. You bite down feeling his skin break as you sink down onto his length.

“Fu-ck m-me.” He stutters, his hips bucking up to meet yours. He feels so warm inside you as you begin to roll yours, his cock thickening with every rotation. You lean back up so you can watch him enjoy every minute and have him watch you embrace every impressive inch he’s giving you. Your eyes falling to his neck, you notice the bite mark on his collar bone spotted with blood and find yourself nibbling on your lip in fear. Sam’ll punish you for that once you untie him from this bed, that you’re sure of. You push the thought from your mind as your fingers dance across his chest, gently placing the palms of your hands against his shoulders to give yourself better purchase as you continue to ride him. “Jesus Christ. Y/N. Fuck.”

“Something the matter baby?” You mock lifting yourself up almost withdrawing him to the tip before crashing back down onto him. “Don’t like not being in control?”

“You bitch.” Sam spits. 

You giggle, arching your back and throw your head backwards, knowing the sight of your breasts bouncing while you fuck yourself on his dick will drive him crazy. You bounce on him, your fingernails digging sharply into his hips as you find the best angle, letting your eyes flicker closed to concentrate on nothing but the feel of his erection hard inside you. Hearing him whimper like a wounded animal, you open your eyes to be met with the sight of him staring up at you transfixed by the sight. 

“Y/N please.” He pleads.

“Please what?" 

"Let me out of these,” He nods towards the restraints, “Please.”

“Why should I?” He whimpers again and you really wish he wouldn’t knowing your resolve crumbles instantly when he acts like a scolded child, “Only if I hear you beg.“

"Beg?” He sounds almost insulted. For that you slide yourself off him and a wash of anger clouds over his face. “The fuck?”

“Do you really expect me to repeat myself? To remind you of what I can do while you’re tied up?“

That does the trick. "Y/N please, I’m begging you. Please, _please_.”

“That’s better.” You lift off his body, turning to the foot of the bed and untie his feet, letting the restraints fall to the floor with a thud. You turn back to him, a massive smile smothered across his face as you lean over to loosen his hands. He’s been free for all of two seconds and he’s already behind you gripping at your hips tightly. His chin resting on your shoulder, he doesn’t even wait to see if you’re ready, filling you with one fast, hard thrust.

“That’s for teasing me you little slut.”

You lament, biting down onto the inside of your cheek as you feel the dome of his cock knock against your cervix.

“You like that?” He whispers, his lips kissing at the skin on your shoulder. You silently nod, Sam managing to fuck all vocabulary out of you. “Say my name.”

His right hand leaves your hip and closes tightly around a chunk of your hair. “Say my fucking name.” He tugs hard yanking your head backwards. “Or I’ll stop fucking you and you don’t want that, do you?”

“N-no, S-Sam.” You keen, his thrusts getting faster and harder with every second that passes. You’re going to let go soon, you can tell from the warmth already starting to build in the pit of your stomach.

“First rule of dominating Y/N, don’t ever give in.” You can hear the smirk in his voice. “Secondly, don’t think I’m gonna let that little love bite go unpunished.”

You agree silently. He will punish you but not tonight. You can tell from his breathing and the way he’s clutching tightly at your hips that he’s close. Pulling out, Sam flips you over and pushes your legs up against your chest before driving back inside you roughly. His thrusts hurt from this angle but you don’t stop him. You push Sam to fuck you this hard, so brutally that each time his hips snap into the curve of your ass, you can feel him bruise your insides. The kind of bruises that leave you sore for days. Bruises that remind you of where he’s been and where he’ll continue to go. Tracing the outline of your neck, Sam’s large hand wraps tightly around it and gives it a hard squeeze. You can’t speak, trying to breathe through the tightness around your throat while you come hard and unrelenting around Sam’s cock, legs shaking between you. His grip around your neck doesn’t loosen and you almost feel yourself passing out as you come again, this time with Sam as he empties inside you, the heat of his release spreading through your belly and right out to your extremities. His choking hold around you dissipates almost immediately as he pulls free and collapses on the bed next to you.

“How’d I do?” You ask, finally managing to catch your breath. Rolling onto his side Sam props his head up onto his elbow and flashes you a genuine dimpled smile.

“I don’t know where you pulled the wax play from but I’m impressed, you’re catching on fast.“

"Well, with you as my teacher baby, what do you expect?”


End file.
